walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Shane Walsh (Dead Reckoning)
Shane Walsh is the TV-adapted protagonist of The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning. He is a King County Sheriff's deputy. Pre-Apocalypse King County, Georgia Days before the outbreak, he encountered Rick getting critically injured during a shootout with gang members. Following Rick's shooting, he was in deep shock and forced himself to be the one to tell Lori. Post-Apocalypse King County Sheriff's Department "Domestic Disturbance" Shane first appears when he is talking with Leon. Leon asks to him about Robb's fate. Shane can say let him go or lock him. Later, Mrs. Heller appears and Shane talks to her. He can safeguard her or leave her alone. When Shane is talking, a gunshot heard and Shane runs away to the house. "House Calls" Upon visiting the home, Shane encountered Gary and Paul's corpses. After that, he tried to calm Gary, but Gary escaped. Shane chased and caught him. Shane can slap Gary or try to calm him down. Also, Shane can learn from Gary how to kill a zombie. "Habeas Corpus" Shane goes to King County Department, along with Gary. Shane can choose to cuff Gary or just put him in the cell. "Patient Zero" The police officers then watch the broadcast, which states that there is a rapidly spreading illness. Patty then shows up covered with blood and asks for her father. If Shane questions her, she says she ran into some tree branches, but is believed to be lying. If Shane interrogates her, Patty states that Paul had a burning fever all day and was in bed, and when he woke up he was crazy, and tore up the bedroom. Gary then grabs his shotgun to scare Paul, but Paul attacked Patty, infecting her with the disease. "First Blood" Later, as fellow Deputy Don is about to unlock Gary to put him into the interrogation room, Shane gets a text message from Lori Grimes, saying she's going to check on Rick Grimes at the hospital. He responds, saying "Sit tight, I'll go." At that same moment, Robb tears off a chunk of flesh from Don's neck, and goes for Gary. Shane can shoot Gary. If he did, Robb will devour Gary. Shane can choose to shoot Robb. If he did, he shoots Robb twice in the chest, finishing him with a shot to the head or directly in the head if he learned how to kill a zombie. Also, Shane can choose pull them up. As Shane helps Gary, Leon stands near the two/three dead bodies. There was a noise coming from the front desk area where Patty was, and Leon goes to investigate and check up on her. If Gary is survived, he then says Robb was "just like Paul." He then says the only way you could kill them was to blow off their head and if Gary didn't trust Shane, he will say "I won't talk you" or if he trusted Shane, he will say "I trust you." Seconds later, Leon is heard screaming and Shane runs to assist him. "No Turning Back" He finds Patty on top of Leon trying to bite him. Shane can choose to hit Leon, causing his death or hit Patty or pull them. If Gary survived, he will attempt to stop Shane from shooting Patty. Shane can push him aside, saving his life. If Gary doesn't trust him, he will die if he is not pushed by Shane. If Gary trusted him, he will survive. Later, Shane shoots Patty. After that, he sends a text message to Lori saying "On my way over, do not leave home." "Epilogue" 'Alone' Shane leaves, going to get Rick at the hospital and says to himself "get Lori and Carl and go to Atlanta", then leaves. As he leaves, a reanimated Leon appears. 'Leon and Gary Alive / Leon Alive' Leon says he wants to stay in King County, -while Shane tells Gary to get to Atlanta if Gary is survived -. As he drives off, Leon waves good bye, Gary at his side. In the shadows, Don then comes behind Leon about to attack him, possibly infecting him. 'Gary Alive' Gary says he wants to stay in King County. After Shane's departure, Don then comes behind Gary about to attack him, possibly infecting him. After leaving police station and heading to hospital his story is picked-up again in TV Series when he meets Rick Grimes. For further details see: :Main Article: Shane Walsh (TV Series) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Shane has killed: *Mrs. Heller (Caused, Determinant) *Robb Spanner (Zombified) *Leon Basset (Caused, Alive, Determinant) *Gary Taylor (Accidental, Determinant; Caused, Determinant; Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Patricia Taylor (Zombified) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Non-Canon Deaths If Shane fails to complete a certain objective, it is possible for him to be killed. These deaths are non-canon and will result in a game over. Shane will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. The following is a list of times Shane can die. DR Shane Death 1-0.png|Shot in the chest by Gary. DR Shane Death 02.png|Bitten on the arm by zombified Robb. DR Shane Death 03.png|Bitten on the arm by zombified Patty. Relationships Patricia Taylor Patty is Shane's ex girlfriend. When Patty comes to the police station, Shane can either accuse her dad for murder or be kind or reminisce about their relationship. Shane was very shocked and saddened over Patty's death. Gary Taylor Their relationship is based on player's decisions. If Shane decides to lock him in cell, Gary will be hostile to him telling him he doesn't trust him. If player chooses not lock him in cell, Gary will be thankful to him. If Gary makes till the end of the game, Shane feels sorry for his loss. Rick Grimes Although Rick was never shown onscreen with Shane, it is known Rick is Shane's best friend. Leon Basset Shane and Leon had stable relationship. Leon respects his decisions and calls him as "boss". Don Shane and Don seemed to have stable relationship. Shane was very shocked over his death. Appearances Dead Reckoning * "Domestic Disturbance" * "House Calls" * "Habeas Corpus" * "Patient Zero" * "First Blood" * "No Turning Back" * "Epilogue" Trivia *Shane is one of the only characters to have appeared in almost every form of Walking Dead media, having appeared in the Comics, TV Series, Dead Reckoning, Assault, and the Social Game. *He is the only character in Dead Reckoning to be alive regardless of player's choices. *He is the one of the two character to be appear in the all chapters, the other being Leon (Determinant). **He is the only character to be appear in the all chapters, regardless of player's decisions. Walsh, Shane Category:Dead Reckoning Characters Category:Dead Reckoning Walsh, Shane Category:Leaders Category:Protagonist Category:Player Character Category:Forever Alone Category:Unknown Category:King County Category:Main Characters